(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to functions of communication terminal apparatuses, such as a call function and a mail function, and particularly to improvement of convenience for the case telephone numbers and email addresses are changed.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Communication terminal apparatuses of recent years, such as portable telephones, are equipped with an address book for storing telephone numbers, mail addresses and names and so on in association with each other.
With such communication terminal apparatuses, the user can make a telephone call or send a mail by designating a name or the like in the address book. For example, to make a telephone call, it is unnecessary for the user to keep the telephone number in mind or input the telephone number.
When displaying histories such as an incoming call history, the communication terminal apparatuses display names of callers instead of the telephone numbers, so that the user can immediately identify the callers. Besides, a technique for displaying the incoming call history with changing character colors has been disclosed. This technique enables the user to know whether the user has responded to the calls included in the incoming call history.
However, regarding calls from telephone numbers that are not registered in the address book, the incoming call history shows the telephone numbers as they are.
However, it sometimes happens that the incoming call history does not show names, etc. of callers even though the callers are registered in the address book.
This is when the telephone numbers in the address book have been updated.
The new numbers in the address book are different from the old numbers that existed in the address book before the updating.
The old numbers will remain in the incoming call history, even after the updating. Accordingly, regarding the history of the calls received before the updating, the telephone apparatus considers the old numbers as being not registered in the address book. As a result, the incoming call history shows the old numbers as they are.